Dark Side of the Moon
by Ducky2196
Summary: Olivia's apartment gets broken into but she's not saying by who...old memories and new fears form as they try and solve a case that it tied to the break in. P/O eventual...may change rating and ideas for better title welcome


**Just an idea, testing the waters. I am going to try and make this a case/p/o story so let me know what you think :D**

**Chapter 1**

"Ella! Ella, are you here? Where are you?" Peter stormed into the Dunham residence before stopping in his tracks. With a quick sweep of the room he found that the glass coffee table in between the couch and TV had been shattered, the chairs at the dining room table lay in different areas of the room and there was paper, books and other items thrown all over the floor.

Slowing making his way further into the house, Peter felt the crunch of glass under his boots. "Ella, sweetheart, please tell me where you are. It's Peter." He strained his ears to see if he could hear any sounds what so ever.

"Uncle Peter?" her small voice echoed through the broken apartment and he spun in the direction of one of the closed rooms. The door was closed but as he made his way closer to it he could hear the soft sobs from inside. "Yeah baby, it's me. Can you come out?"

He watched as the door slowly opened to reveal a shaking and teary Ella. As her eyes found their way to Peter's face, she bolted straight into his arms which Peter gladly welcomed. He pulled her off the ground and buried her face in his shoulder as she cried some more. She shook in his arms like a leaf and he just bounced her slightly, hoping that it would calm down her tears.

"Ella where is mom?" Peter suddenly needed to know where Rachel was. She sniffed before pulling away slightly.

"With daddy in Chicago." Sudden terror ripped through Peter and he pulled away from Ella to look into her eyes. "Ella, where is Aunt Liv?" as soon as the words left his mouth Peter heard a creaking coming from upstairs. Turning round to face the stair case, he slowly put Ella down and nudged her gently behind him. Peter slowly moved towards the staircase, trying to keep the cracking glass under his feet from making to much noise.

Once he reached the staircase he turned to Ella and motioned for her to stay where she was, which she gladly obliged to. Taking the stairs one by one Peter tried to keep the creaking to a minimum hoping not to frightened whoever was still upstairs. Once at the top, Peter made for the door on his rights, gently pushing it open her found it empty, same as the next of the right. Turning to face the only door on the left, which he knew to be Olivia's bedroom, he turned the handle slowly and quietly.

Pushing it open he found the siloette of a woman sitting on the bed with her back hunched. Taking a step into the room, Peter's foot creaked on the carpeted floorboards causing the woman's head to snap up in shock. "Peter?" Olivia's voice was small and somewhat broken.

"Livia, what happened?" He moved closer this time, faster, hoping to get a good look at her. She was shaking, he could tell that from the doorway but what he didn't expect to see was a two inch, deep scratch below her right eye. It had bled slightly. Covering the rest of the distance Peter tried to get a closer look at her face, only to have her pull away. "Someone broken in. It's fine, don't worry about it? What are you doing here anyway?" the way she spoke was very matter of fact and he could tell she was pulling away from him, not that she had opened up much in the past.

"Ella called me from you phone. I missed it originally but once I heard her crying and screaming in the message I was on my way here." Peter watched as her eyes flicked up to his, confused. "I told her if she needed anything, to call me. Just incase you were busy or something. What do you mean someone broke in?"

Something passed through Olivia and within a moment she was on her feet and heading out the door and down the stairs. Peter followed as quick as he could but was only able to see a flap of blond hair turning the corner at the bottom of the staircase. He watched as she silently carried Ella to the front door, left the apartment for 5 minutes and returned empty handed, closing the door behind her.

Olivia began to move around the apartment, putting things back where they belonged, as if he wasn't even there. "Livia, please talk to me. What happened?" His voice was closer to her now and as she turned to face him she found he had desended the stairs and made his way over to her.

"Peter I told you what happened and I am ok, so please can you just drop it and help me clean this place up. I need to be able to bring Ella back her tomorrow." Silently Peter nodded and made his way to her side and helped pick up the chairs. He reached for the dustpan and broom she held and proceeded to sweep up the shattered glass. With his back turned to her, Olivia took the chance to just stop for a moment and let everything seep in. She brought a trembeling hand to her mouth and covered it to hold in the sob that was forming so Peter wouldn't hear her.

Little did she know, Peter did hear her sob but decided not to turn to face her. He knew she hated being the victim and until she was ready he wasn't going to push her. He also knew it wouldn't be long until she did come to him.

**Reviews welcome!**


End file.
